


Red Rain

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, More tags to come when I think of them, Tokyo Ghoul crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between Attack on Titan and Tokyo Ghoul. Eren Yeager is striving to become stronger to kill all the ghouls. Then a chance encounter changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wasn't planning on writing such a thing. But then the idea came to me and just wouldn't leave me alone. For anyone curious, Levi is going to be very loosely based on Uta's character. He'll remain himself; there will just be some similarities.

**Red Rain**

There were always stories on the news about otherworldly creatures. Devils, some called them. Demons, evil spirits, ghouls. Whatever they were called, Eren Yeager hated them. Hated them with such a passion. When he was young, Eren’s mother had been killed by a ghoul. Ever since, he’d wanted to kill every last one of them. But he’d had no chance as a child. And Armin, wise, intelligent friend that he was, managed to soothe his ranging temper, to put a leash on him so to speak. Just as friends. Even as they aged there were never any romantic feelings between them. Armin had his eye on a teacher at the university, and Eren was too focused on his goal to entertain romantic ideas about anyone. 

“Eren, hey Eren!” 

“Huh?” Eren blinked and looked at Armin. The blond was giving him a fierce look, one that made Eren grin sheepishly. He’d been listening to the male as they walked to the café, but was distracted by the sex on legs that had just walked by. Seriously, he hadn’t even _known_ guys could look like that. 

“I’ve lost you again.” 

Eren had the decency to blush. “Sorry Armin. I got really distracted.” 

“I noticed.” Armin replied dryly. “I was saying that you should totally come meet Mr. Smith when we’re next at school!” 

“Mr. Smith?” Eren repeated, holding the café door open for his shorter friend and following him to their normal booth. “The teacher you like?” 

Armin sighed, a disgustingly sappy smile on his face. “Yes, he’s amazing. I’m sure you’ll like him.” 

The brunet waited until after the waitress had taken their order before bringing up his next question. “Armin, does Mr. Smith even know you exist? I mean outside of class?” 

The blond colored. “Well, no. But he will! I’m going to tell him tomorrow!” 

He couldn’t help but feel pity for his friend. The shorter male had had it rough with relationships. After the last one, he’d almost been afraid that Armin would never try again. Eren’s fist clenched under the table. If there was one thing Eren hated almost as much as the ghouls it was Armin’s ex, Jean Kirstein. That horse mouth had had the best boyfriend ever and what did he do but break Armin’s heart by cheating on him. Bastard! 

“So, enough about me, what about you?” 

“What about me?” Eren took a sip of his drink. Peppermint hot chocolate, his favorite. 

“You never show interest in anyone! You can seriously tell me that _no one_ has caught your eye?” 

Eren briefly though of the male they’d passed when coming to the shop. Then he shook his head to rid it of the image. “Plenty of people have asked me, but I just don’t have time for a relationship. I _have_ to get stronger! There have been so many attacks, so many dead humans already. I need to be able to fight!” 

It was the age old topic. Armin sighed. “Eren, you won’t be able to do anything on your own. Best you can hope for is being accepted into the Brigade once you graduate college. They only take graduates, you know.” 

“I knowwww.” Eren replied in annoyance. That was still a few years off. He wanted to do something _now!_

After finishing their drinks, the two left the shop, talking animatedly as the sun dipped below the horizon. Armin turned to him at a fork in the path, giving Eren a gentle smile. “See you tomorrow?” 

“Yup. See you Armin.” Eren turned down the other fork, his eyes automatically alert and wary. The place he lived was down a dark path, where ghouls were often spotted. He usually didn’t stay out after dark for just this reason, but they’d been so caught up in talking that he’d lost track of time. 

“Wait! Wait please!” A breathless voice spoke behind him. He turned, watching a girl run toward him. She was pink-faced and huffing, out of breath from running to catch up to him. She stopped in front of him, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. “S-sorry.” She panted. “I just… I live this way… and I was out later than I planned. Could… could I walk with you? It’s scary alone.” 

Eren surveyed her. She was cute, a little bit shorter than him, with blond hair and wide, innocent eyes that reminded him of Armin. He offered her a smile. “Sure. I’m Eren.” 

“Annie.” She replied, giving a smile of her own. 

They hardly talked as they walked, but it was alright. It gave Eren the time to keep watch over their surroundings. He shivered when he realized it was getting darker and colder. Trying to focus into the looming darkness, he realized it and the cold weren’t coming from in front of him. Rather, they were emanating from beside him. From Annie. “Hey Annie? What-?” 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before she struck. He felt teeth rip into his throat. Breath locked in his lungs, making him unable to scream, he staggered back into the wall and slid down it, staring at Annie in shock. She no longer looked like some innocent girl. Her irises had turned red, the whites of her eyes black. Her expression was haughty and joyful as she licked her lips. 

“Ssso delicious!” Her eyes were full of unaltered pleasure. “I’ve found a real treat! You are just the kind I like to eat.” She took a step forward. 

How Eren found his feet he didn’t know. But he wasn’t able to make it very far before something pulled him back. Turning onto his back and getting a good look, he finally found the voice to scream. Giant hands with wicked claws had come out of Annie’s back and were holding his feet. The hands were red, skinless, and the girl herself definitely didn’t look human anymore. 

He fought the ghoul, but there was no way to escape. As she gave in to helpless giggles, she threw him into a wall, those skinless hands following to rip him open. His vision was fading as he watched her eat some organ from inside him. 

Eren died. 

At least, he thought he did. Distantly he could hear voices, saying things that didn’t make sense. Something about someone else dead and an organ transplant being the only way to save him. Him? Who was him? He no longer cared. These were just some strange things he was hearing as he floated on his way to death. 

And then, he woke up. 

It was the strangest thing. He was home, in bed. When had he gotten there? Had everything just been a dream? Or some farfetched nightmare? Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and looked around. Everything looked the same. He rubbed his eyes again. One felt a little strange, like maybe he had something in it. Making himself stand, he walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. 

Two eyes stared back at him. One, a bright Mediterranean blue-green. The other, a blood-red orb in an ocean of black. 

He screamed and clawed at his face, but the eye remained. Blood draining from his face, he looked down at his body and found a long scar on his abdomen. Fuck; it had been real! So what was happening to him?? Looking back at the mirror, the eye was still there. “No. No no no no no! What the fuck _is_ this?!” 

Hearing his phone buzz he ran from the bathroom and dove for it, wanting a sense of normalcy. It was a text from Armin. 

*You weren’t in school today. Everything alright? We should go to Bert’s Diner tonight. I know you love their hamburgers.* 

Eren stared at it. Hamburgers? The very thought disgusted him, almost made him want to vomit right then and there. “What?” What the hell was going on? Thoroughly confused about everything, he sat on the couch and turned on the TV, not really caring what was on. He just wanted to hear noise. 

_What do you mean, they can’t eat human food?_

Eren whipped his head up, staring at the TV. 

_Ghouls’ bodies are different than ours. Everything about human food repulses them. The taste, the texture. They might as well be eating shit. Even if they try, they’ll vomit it back up. It’s actually rather sad if you ask me._

“No.” Horrified, Eren ran from the room and into the kitchen, yanking the refrigerator open. He pulled out everything he had. Fish, eggs, tacos, orange juice. It all tasted like bile. He couldn’t keep it down, vomiting until all the food and drink was ejected from his body. “No!” 

Eren cried. He cried for hours, even ignoring his phone as it continued to vibrate. When he was finally done crying, he lay on his back on the floor and stare at the ceiling. It wasn’t possible. He couldn’t be a ghoul. He didn’t know much about them, but he _did_ know they were a different species from humans. So he couldn’t be one. But, what was he then? He couldn’t eat human food anymore; how was he going to survive? 

Listlessly he got up, dressed, and exited the house. He didn’t care where he was going; he just wanted to be away right now. For all that he’d been trying to eat, he didn’t feel especially hungry. He just needed air. 

How long he walked, he lost track of. He felt the phone in his pocket buzz a few more times, but he ignored it. The night air felt fresh to him, enjoyable actually. He took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with the sweet air. 

He didn’t realize he was following a scent until he realized he was salivating. Something smelled divine to him. Something… was there something nearby he could actually eat? Eagerly, he rounded a few more corners until he found the source, staring in horror. 

A corpse. He’d been drooling over the scent of a dead body. “No.” He whispered as the tears began to fall again. “I’m not! I’m not!” 

“Hey kid. What the hell’s your problem?” 

The voice was low and cold, and silky at the same time. It raised gooseflesh on Eren’s arms. He looked up, mismatched eyes widening. It was the hottie he’d been ogling. Dressed in all black, his red eyes glowed eerily as they narrowed at Eren. He was a ghoul? 

The ghoul frowned. “You deaf or something?” He caught sight of the saliva on Eren’s lip and wrinkled his nose in disgust. “If you’re hungry just say so. I’ve eaten most of him, but there’s still some good meat left.” He ripped off some portion of what remained and offered it to Eren. 

Bile rose in Eren’s throat even as he wanted to take the meat and bite into it. With a cry of rage, he slapped the offering away. “I’m not a ghoul!” 

“Oh?” One pierced eyebrow rose. “Funny, cuz it seemed like you wanted to eat Mr. Dead and Delicious over there.” 

“NO!” Eren beat the ground in front of him. “I’m not like you! I’m not! I’m human, I’m human, I’m HUMAN!!!” 

The ghoul rolled his eyes. “God this is why I hate humans. They’re so whiney.” Kicking out hard, he sent Eren crashing to the ground. To add insult to it, he stepped on the brunet’s head with one booted foot. “Listen well you little shit. Your precious human existence is gone. Over. Done with. Deal with it.” He ground his heel in. “Got that?” 

Footsteps sounded down the alley. “Levi, be easy on him! He’s going to need time to adjust.” 

“Tsh!” 

The pressure on his skull eased and Eren found himself lifted up and looking into warm brown eyes. “Hi, I’m Hange! I did the transplantation!” 

“The… what?” 

“Fucking brilliant one you chose for your little experiment.” 

“I didn’t _choose_ him. But it was too good an opportunity to pass up!” She smiled at Eren. “Listen, Eren. I’m a doctor. You were dying and Annie was dead. I used her organs to save your life. I just… well, I didn’t realize it’d turn you half-ghoul. But what an amazing discovery! How do you feel?” 

Eren gaped at her. “Like shit.” He admitted after a few minutes of staring. He heard a sound like an amused snort come from the other ghoul. What had Hange called him? Levi? This was all so much to take in. He moaned and held his head. 

Hange made a small noise of concern. “Why don’t you come home with us, and I’ll tell you what you want to know okay?” 

“O-okay.” 

_“Hell_ no, Hange! I am not having some screwed up science experiment in my clean house!” 

“Mr. Emotionally Constipated over there is Levi. His bark is much worse than his bite. He’s actually a big softy.” 

“Like hell I am!” 

Eren looked from Hange to Levi and back again. They sounded so… normal. “I want to know.” He told them in a quiet voice. 

Levi made a sound like a pissed-off cat before stalking off down the alley. With a smile of triumph, Hange helped Eren find his footing, and the two followed after Levi’s retreating back.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's the first chapter! Comments are greatly appreciated, as they let me know if this is worth continuing or not.


End file.
